The invention relates to a vehicle brake warning device, more particularly to a vehicle brake warning device sending out warning signals which vary according to the speed of the vehicle when the brakes are applied.
The brake lights of a vehicle are used to warn the rearward vehicles that the vehicle is going to reduce its speed. A switch is actuated by a brake pedal of the vehicle whenever a pressing force is applied to the same. The switch electrically connects the brake lights of the vehicle to the car battery, thus operating the brake lights. However, mere signaling that the vehicle is about to reduce its speed does not provide information to the rearward vehicles as to the current speed of the vehicle. It is believed that providing the drivers of the rearward vehicles with information as to the current speed of the vehicle in front will enable them to make quicker decisions and faster responses.